Cooking Surprise
by Pinkywoman89
Summary: Kurt comes home from work and finds out that Diane has planned a romantic evening. It's just what they need after those few busy weeks.


**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my first fic! Feel free to leave a review!**

 **I want to thank Prisciletti for the idea for this fic! I borrowed the dress CB wore at the "Into the Woods" premiere in 2014.**

 **Cooking Surprise**

He was woken up by the sunlight which was shining through the curtains of their large bedroom windows. Not knowing what time it was and too lazy to get up, he rolled over to her side of the bed and found it empty.

Disappointed, he opened his eyes to take a look at the alarm clock: 7am. It's too early for her to be at work already. But these last days it became a normal routine that she left him for work very early in the morning and came home very late in the evening.

 _Work was a real nightmare for her the past few weeks, they didn't spent that much time together lately. She was working too many hours, almost fell asleep in her office and was too exhausted when she came home._

 _He supported her with taking care of her when she came home. He would prepare a bath with her favorite scent, he would make her dinner… All she could do was snuggle up next to him in bed and let him take her in his arms. He let her fall asleep in his arms while stroking her body up and down while kissing her forehead lovely. He cherished those little moments._

 _The cases of R.D were much needed for the firm because of the money, but it became more than one can cope with. His counselor, Ethan Carver showed up almost every week at the office to have a check-up with the cases._

 _Besides those meetings with Mr. Carver, there were those "fights" between Howard and Cary. Diane was busier with calming the waters between them than working on her cases. Then they had those hiring associates' problems which were unnerving Diane._

Kurt wondered how long this could go on, how long she could be doing all of this? He was thinking of going away with her for a few days, just the two of them. They really needed some time together.

He got out of bed and reached for his phone on the night stand. Checking his phone, he found a message from her: "Good morning Hon. I'm sorry for not being with you in our bed but the office called this morning. It's a hell of a day like always. It looks like I'm the only one who can fix the mess here. I miss our moments together and promise that I'll make it up to you! Love you, Diane".

He sighed, dressed up and made his way to the kitchen. After breakfast, he started his workday.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a chaotic morning, the call so early this morning indicated that nothing good would happen today. For a million times in a row, Howard and Cary had a fight about the associates and all the cases. David waited at the elevators for Diane's arrival to demand her to end this fight.

She indeed did manage to put an end to that childish fight between those two men. A check-up on Mr. Dipple's cases with the associates followed and it looked like there wasn't any progress on the cases.

This was too much for her, she couldn't take it anymore. Feeling the anger rising inside her, she left the meeting room, making clear that the meeting was over.

She told her assistant to hold her calls for at least twenty minutes and she didn't want to be disturbed. Walking into the office, she slammed the glass doors behind her with a loud bang. She threw the papers on the desk and let herself fall onto the chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was around noon, Diane got finally some time for herself. She was sitting in the chair with her back turned to the glass office doors, and her feet pulled up to the cabinet, closed eyes and trying to clear her mind from everything about work.

She was thinking about Kurt, she really wanted to be home with him now. Maybe she could surprise him? Showing him how much she appreciates his support and his taking care of her. She couldn't wish for a more supportive husband. It was time that she made up for those last few weeks. It wasn't all her fault, but she felt really guilty because they only got that little time they could spent together.

She looked at all those papers at her desk, 'screw them'. It could wait until tomorrow.

Looking at her schedule for the afternoon, she saw that she didn't have anything important planned.

There was one more important thing to do. There was someone who deserved her attention more than all those people in this office.

She picked up her purse, her coat and closed her office doors. She told her assistant that she'd be taking the afternoon off and that she'd be unavailable until tomorrow evening.

She saw Cary sitting in his office, knocked at his door and went in. She told him that she wouldn't be at the office in the afternoon. He offered to take all her important calls and would take care of it.

Diane Lockhart is not a woman who takes a whole afternoon off so easily. She's devoted to her work. But when she did, that's a sign that she's exhausted or really needs some time with her husband.

She thanked Cary and walked out of his office with a big smile.

Walking towards the elevator, Diane had a marvelous idea how to surprise her husband, to make up for the last few weeks. He would love it. She would make sure that he wouldn't forget this night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kurt came home from work at his usual hour. He didn't expect Diane to be home already. When he opened the door of her apartment, it surprised him to hear some soft music playing from the stereo.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he smelled something delicious from inside the kitchen and he walked towards it. He was utterly surprised by the sight of his lovely wife cooking their meal.

It was one of those special moments that he got the chance to be released from his cooking duties. Normally he was the one who cooked their dinners, made their lunch and breakfast.

Diane was wearing a beautiful gold fitted satin dress, which hugged her slim figure perfectly and ended just above her knees. The dress also had elegant sleeves and a beautiful cleavage. She was wearing that dark pink lipstick on her lips, which he really loved on her. He couldn't wait to finally kiss those desirable lips.

He found the sight of Diane –who was singing and dancing to the tunes from "When You Say Nothing At All" – very adorable. He didn't want to startle her, so he decided to stand there and to observe her for a few moments.

Diane was slowing with a spoon in her hand, both hands placed over her chest, to the tunes from the lovely song. With her eyes closed she imagined how she would be dancing with Kurt and she was singing the lyrics:

"The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."

When she opened her eyes, Kurt was standing in the doorframe. Startled after all, she dropped the spoon to the floor. Blushing, because he caught her singing and dancing.

He bent over, picked up the spoon and placed it on the kitchen counter. With a smirk on his face, he walked towards her and placed his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

He already smelled her lovely perfume. He couldn't get enough of that perfume, it was his favorite of hers. She knew that she could drive him crazy with her fragrance, very often it was on purpose. Oh she loved to tease him.

It was the perfume she only wore on special events or evenings and tonight seemed to be very special.

"Welcome home honey. I just wanted to surprise you with a lovely dinner." She said with a content smile on her beautiful face. Her hand was stroking his face very gently. "I want to make up for the last few weeks, you really deserved it. And I have the perfect idea how we could do that tonight!" She said with a mischievous tone, chuckling very adorably.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with a playful tone, knowing very well what she had on her mind for tonight.

"Trust me, everything is perfectly planned" She whispered in his ear. It made him shiver, her teasing became almost unbearable.

He placed his hand behind her neck while the other one drew her back. He kissed her very passionately. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They broke their kiss to gasp for air. He still held her in his arms, neither of them wanting to end the hug.

"Dinner is ready." She said very happily to him.

He followed her into the dining room, very excited for the meal she had cooked.

When he entered the dining room, he was speechless by the sight of the romantic setting: the table was nicely decorated with candle light in the middle.

He really appreciated all her efforts, surprised that she didn't say a word about all of this.

She followed him, carrying their nicely decorated plates and placed it in front of them on the table. He was very grateful that she made his favorite meal: steak with vegetables and baked potatoes.

He leaned towards her, placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips. No words were needed, everything was said with that kiss. He showed her how much he loved her and appreciated all the efforts for tonight.

She revealed to him that she took the whole afternoon off from work to have a wonderful night with him. He was more than surprised to hear her confession, this was something he hadn't expected.

During dinner, he was curious about their dessert. "What's for dessert?" He asked very curiously. "Patience, my dear, patience." She said very seductively and winked at him with those eyes full of lust.

He couldn't wait to discover what she had planned for tonight. This would be a wonderful night, he was sure of that.

When they finished their dinner, they cleaned the table and did the dishes. Both hurried, trying to finish as soon as possible.

After the dishes were done, they went to the living room. Kurt was visibly surprised to see the living room lit in candle light. Diane took his hand and shoved him further to the middle of the room.

"I have no words for how much I love you right now." He was really touched by her gesture.

He took her in his arms, hugged her tightly, and kissed her on that weak spot below her ear. She returned the hug and kissed him on his cheek. Enjoying this precious moment, they stood there for a few minutes.

He knew that it wasn't easy for her the last few weeks, but he really understood that work was important to her. She would fix this mess and after that, they will have some time together.

"Shall we dance Mr. McVeigh?" She said with a seductive tone in her voice.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently closer to him. Enjoying his embrace, Diane wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him very intensely, her hands went to his neck and his back, further down.

They kept dancing around, neither of them breaking the kiss. Kurt shoved his hand to her ass while his other hand went to her neck. Diane was laughing into their kisses. She felt his desire, she knew it was time to put an end to their kisses. Neither of them could wait to be in the bedroom and to please each other the whole night.

So she ended their kiss with slight regret. He looked at her with confused eyes, not understanding how she could be so powerful to end their kiss?

"Follow me to the bedroom, I'm all yours tonight." She said with a wink to him.

This was enough for him to burst, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He ran towards her, picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom.

Her exceptional laugh could be heard all over the apartment and once they made it to the bedroom, they made it a night they would never forget.

 **THE END**


End file.
